


Fourth of July

by markaleen



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Friendship, Holiday, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: The Professor takes Mary Ann to the other side of the island to show her the results of his latest experiment. One-shot.





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a few days late! A few friends and I were away for the weekend and I didn't get a chance to write/post until now... so I also apologize if the writing is a bit rushed. Just a silly, fluffy little piece :) Happy belated Fourth of July!
> 
> (Shoutout to [Hartkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartkins/) for the encouragement with this story! Come visit again soon, okay? Another shoutout to silvermissstt for her patience as I've sat here putting words together, making her wait for her tea.)

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you just yet. Keep your eyes closed."

"We must be halfway to the other side of the island by now," Mary Ann said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. Half an hour they'd been walking like this, the Professor's hands intermittently over her eyes. The hike was tricky enough with eyes open. Not to mention it was well after dusk by now.

"Not much farther."

"I hope not. I still have to wash the dishes from dinner unless everyone is happy eating off palm leaves in the morning."

Moving his hands, the Professor said, "You're in a cheery mood tonight."

Keeping her eyes closed, she replied, "It's been a long, hot, and frustrating day. Not to mention the fact today is yet one more holiday we're spending away from our friends and families back home. I'm ready for bed, not an excursion."

"You'll forgive me in a few minutes," he said. "At least, I hope you will."

She had her doubts but kept any further comment to herself.

Covering her eyes again, the Professor resumed leading the way. About three minutes later, he halted, telling her she was free to open her eyes. When she did, Mary Ann could have screamed.

"You brought me all the way to the beach? We have the lagoon five minutes away from camp! You know I enjoy our walks, but this is ridiculous at this hour!"

"Hold on," he said, "this isn't the surprise."

"You better be hiding a boat behind those rocks over there."

Unable to hide his disappointment anymore, the Professor frowned, letting go of her arm.

"I… didn't realize how tired you are. I apologize. I guess I should have told you it was a bit of a walk."

Mary Ann scoffed. "A bit?"

"… Do you want to go back?"

"You dragged me all the way out here, I'm not going to have it be for nothing."

"To be honest, I don't think you're in the right frame of mind for what I have to show you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a nice surprise… that is, I thought it was. I want you to enjoy it."

"I told you earlier I wasn't feeling well."

"I know you did. As I said, I didn't realize how much. It's just that there's a significance in showing you today."

"What kind of significance?"

Nudging the boulder next to where they stood with his knee, the Professor said, "Sit here, and I'll show you."

Skeptically, she obliged, keeping his eyes on him as he reached behind another rock before running down toward the water. It was difficult to see in the dark though it was clear he was trying to light something (and having a difficult time of it). Once he did, he sprinted back to the boulder, sat next to her, and pointed forward.

"Watch."

Several seconds later, massive spark leaped into the sky. Mary Ann jumped at the whirling noise, grabbing hold of the Professor's sleeve. A couple more seconds passed and then the flare exploded with a bang. Though not colorful, the sky filled with bright streams of light.

"Fireworks!" she squealed.

"Yeah," he said, with a meek smile. "More than just a signal flare… I'm amazed I could find all the components and figure out the mechanics. A lot of the process was trial and error."

Another spark ignited.

"You made these?"

He nodded.

"… This is that big project you've been working on for the last three months?"

He nodded again as the third bang sounded.

"But… but why? I mean, why fireworks specifically? Why not a proper flare? And why didn't you bring the others along? Why couldn't I see where we were going?"

"I feel interrogated."

"I'm serious."

"Why?" he started. "Because I've been trying to make a stable flare so we can start signaling again. Why fireworks instead of the flare? Why didn't I bring the others along? Because I made them for you. Why did I tell you to keep your eyes closed? Because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Eyes wide, she said, "I don't understand…"

"Some time ago you mentioned that one of your fondest memories from home was your town's firework display on the Fourth of July. I do know the holidays come with a certain sadness around here. I thought it might cheer you up a bit."

"Oh…"

The Professor waited for her to speak again as it sounded like she had more to say. Instead, her eyes filled with tears as one more straggler went off.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You went through all this trouble just for me?"

"… It was no trouble."

"Please," she cried, "don't pretend. Don't think I don't know when you've been up all night working. You've had dark circles under your eyes for a week."

His hand found its way to her back. "Time was running out. I didn't want to wait another year for the occasion."

His eyes went forward again, smoke lingering in the air.

"I have a few more," he said. "I wish I could give you a proper showing. Maybe by next year."

Mary Ann watched him again, tears still streaming down her cheeks. When he reached her side again, she held onto him, her full focus on the sky until the last blast.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He waved his hand, shyly looking away.

"I can't believe you remembered. I must have said that our first year on the island."

"Stuck with me, I guess."

Running a hand over her eyes, she said, "I feel terrible."

"How come?"

"Because I've been such a grouch to you all evening. You were so excited and I spoiled the mood."

"It's not worth getting this upset over." Raising his hand, he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sure it is. You spent months figuring this out from nothing just to make me feel closer to home. There aren't words that express how touched I am."

Smiling a bit more confidently now, the Professor said, "The look you're giving me is enough."

Mary Ann flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. After a few seconds, she pulled back enough to kiss his cheek. Another kiss, then another, and then she moved to his lips.

Not about to break their embrace for questioning, the Professor reciprocated, sliding his hands from her back to her waist. When at last they parted, he slid them back up again and tugged on her pigtails.

"I'll accept that as a thank you," he said.

Mary Ann laughed. "I don't know what came over me." Part of her felt embarrassed, yet, not so much that she felt the need to pull away from him.

"I'm not complaining."

She blushed at this. "I'm glad."

Quickly kissing her again, he then said, "I do have a couple of others that need to be disposed of. I don't think they came out right. I was going to wait until tomorrow to detonate them."

"Do it now," she said, letting go of him with another kiss on his cheek.

Reluctantly he nodded, not wanting to leave her side just yet. But he did, hastening to and from the beach. They watched the defected ones blow every which way (or just plain explode) wrapped in each other's arms, content without words for a while.


End file.
